


Catch a Clue

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: heartundone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Clue

**Catch a Clue**

**For:** heartundone

**Fandom:** Castle

**Characters/Pairings:** Kate/Rick

**Prompt:** things that are warm and fuzzy

**Word count:** 342

 

Rick walked into the loft drenched and shivering. He clutched his soaked coat to him and stood there dripping.

“Where have you been? I've been worried sick. Did you go out in the pouring rain just to get milk?” Kate looked at the bag.

Rick held the bag out to her and nodded.

“Take that wet coat off and take a hot shower before you catch a cold.” Kate walked over to take the bag and Ricks coat moved. “What do you have in your coat?”

Rick carefully pulled a little yellow kitten out of his coat. It was dirty skinny and as wet as Rick. “I found him on the way home.”

“What is it?” Kate wrinkled up her nose at the dirty wet hairball.

“It’s a cat. He tried to run but I caught him. We are keeping him.” Rick said as he handed the little fur ball to Kate. “I'm going to take that shower now.”

Kate made a face as she held the cat out from her. It mewed at her and shivered.

“Come on. Let's get you cleaned up.” Kate took him over to the kitchen sink.

Twenty minutes later Rick came back into the living room dressed. “How's he doing?”

“It’s a she.” Kate said petting the cleaned and dried fur ball as it lapped up milk in a saucer. “I think we should keep her too. Clue and I have been talking and she agreed to stay as long as we warm her milk and feed her leftover chicken.”

Rick smiled. “Clue?”

“Yes.” Kate gave him the look that meant she wasn't going to change her mind.

“Okay. I will take Clue to the vet to get checked out, shots, and chipped.” Rick said.

“Don't forget food, a litter box, litter, a collar with a bell on it and a bed.” Kate went to the door. “Oh and a scratching post.”

“Where are you going?” Rick asked.

“Work. I have dirty fur balls to catch of my own.” Kate went through the door with a smile.

 


End file.
